1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an ironing apparatus for home use.
2. Prior art
It is known that besides the traditional irons, a new type of apparatus for steam ironing is becoming more popular. In this type of apparatus the steam is produced outside the iron, in a small boiler connected to the iron by a flexible conduit through which the steam passes.
Such apparatus have some advantages with respect to the traditional steam-irons; particularly, the apparatus has more abundant steam at one's disposal and allow the use of a light weight iron. These features make ironing less arduous. Furthermore, in such apparatus the servicing is easier because calcareous deposits are only formed in the steam boiler and not in the iron to obstruct the steam emitting holes in the iron. However the drawback of such known apparatus is their bulkness which presents as a storage problem. On these collapsible boards.
However, it is not possible to place a boiler of the above type; in fact, besides taking up room to an already reduced working surface, it would be in an unsteady and dangerous position.
Furthermore, when the ironing board is put away in a storeroom, it is necessary to have space to store the ironing apparatus.